New Foe
by Stonehenge
Summary: Almost a Buffy the Vampire SlayerYYH crossover. Spike, a legendary demon of old has been resurrected. And he has his sight set on a new friend of Yusuke.
1. Memories

Yu Yu Hakusho names and characters are products of the Funimation Company. I just create the plot.  
  
"Botan must you keep bothering me around school." Yusuke blurted as he was walking home.  
  
"Yusuke you do still have some obligations to Spirit World."  
  
"Still you have been bothering me left and right. Can't you find some other guy to hunt down every weak binbo that slips through the barrier?"  
  
"Yusuke it's not it is that difficult. Your always much stronger," she scolded him right in his face.  
  
"Yeah.well....I just want to focus on high school more."  
  
"You focus on school? To be blunt Yusuke, that is full of crap."  
  
"Well it's is getting dull. There are no real big demons to fight anymore." Yusuke increased his pace.  
  
"To be perfectly honest Yusuke. The real powerful demons were put away long before you came along."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes really," ran to catch him. The earth was not born a paradise it used to belong to very powerful evil. Evil creatures used to roam the Earth unmatched unchallenged, killing at will. All the demons that exist today are really just children compared to what was here."  
  
"Well evil creatures that did exist I don't care about."  
  
"Be glad you can speak those words."  
  
"Oh please," Yusuke turned into what he thought was a small park. It opened up to reveal an old looking church. "I've never noticed this place before."  
  
"Oh geese, you walk down this road every day and you have never even seen this building.  
  
"With all the trees it's.difficult."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Hm." Yusuke turned his head to reveal Carei a new student he had recently met  
  
"Carei how you doin."  
  
"All right why are going into this old church?"  
  
"We are just going to look around Carei."  
  
Yusuke walked straight and the path opened to reveal a bench on the left with a statue of St. Mary Magdalene on the right. Before them was the church. "This is nice."  
  
"Hm,"  
  
"Something wrong Carei?" Carei's were fixed on the stain glass window above them.  
  
"No it is just that I feel like I have been here before." She looked at the statue than at the bench. Here mind was suddenly filled with an old memory that she long have tried to forget. "It couldn't be."  
  
"Let's take a look inside." Yusuke walked forward but tripped and hit the ground face first. Botan chuckled.  
  
"Very funny. Damn. Who would something like this in the middle of a path?" Yusuke pointed to a small spike in the middle of the path.  
  
Carei starred at it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.  
  
Carei fell to her feet and her eyes went into tears as his body hit the ground. She felt powerless unable to do anything. As she saw the blood drip from the tears in his neck  
  
A black boot stepped in front of her. She slowing followed it up black pants around his long black trench coat to his eyes. His died white sleek hair. His face only completely sowed when the lighting struck. He cracked a smile and reached to pick her up. That is when she saw it. It was but an old railroad spike that he dropped during the fight. Quickly she grabbed it and trusted it into his foot.  
  
He screamed and kicked her a few feet away. He then stared at her and his face...  
  
"Botan, Carei," Carei snapped out of her memory. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah wait up." She scurried up to him.  
  
The three of them entered the church. It was old full of cob webs. "It looks like they don't do Sunday mass here."  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to see that." Botan continued to scold him.  
  
"I was staring the obvious."  
  
Carei began to have a very ire and dreadful feeling that seemed all too familiar for this place. She looked towards the altar and saw a man sitting in the front row. He was the same as in her memory. He just starred forward. She was frozen her heart raised as he continued to be there. He turned to her and starred. He suddenly became angry threw the cigarette fro his mouth and stood up. She turned and ran for the door but hit Yusuke instead.  
  
"Wow Carei what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go Yusuke." She blurted out as she bolted out of the building.  
  
"Wow she runs fast. What kind of demon is she again Botan."  
  
"I've told she is only part demon. I am not sure what kind." Yusuke continued to stare around but something caught his eye. "Hey look at this." It was a small amulet, "I have never seen anything like this before." Botan came over and took a look at it.  
  
"It's beautiful. Here is an idea give it to Keiko."  
  
"Okay."  
  
That night when Yusuke came up to house the amulet fell from his pocket and cracked on the ground. "Shit." Yusuke cursed as he looked at the broken fragments.  
  
At the church.  
  
The entire floor before the church began to quake. The ground split open and a red light radiated from it. A cloud of dust swirled around and began to take form. From the bottom up it formed the same figure that haughtier Carei's memories.  
  
"He shot quick glances everywhere. And then let out a hellish laugh. "I'm back." He walked over to the statue. "Did you hear that Mary I'm back? And you know the first thing I'll do?" He spoke in an English accent. He then caught sight of the spike in the ground and pulled it out. "I going to find her. Run little Carie cause big bad Spike is coming."  
  
Author's Note: I'll bet you don't know were I got the bad guy from. 


	2. Enter Spike

Carei's heart pounded faster as she bolted down the street. It was deserted, but knew he was there. She could smell him. This only made run faster and faster. Faster than any human could possibly could. I haft to hide, she thought over and over. Carei blocked all other thoughts; she knew if he caught her, she wouldn't live the night. She closed her eyes focused on running. How is he back? He's dead. H's dead! Her eyes filled with tears as blasted round a corner. She closed her eyes tight. With all her might she tried not to think of what he would do once he caught up to her.  
  
She continued this despaired break until she hit someone. They both tumbled to the ground. "Carei? What are you..?" The stranger said as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"No! Get away!"  
  
"Wait Carei it's me.." He managed to get that much as Carei gave him a sharp kick to the stomach and then to the head. "Wait. Wait..." He punched him in the jaw and then kicked him square in the chest.  
  
"Ahhhh.." She screamed and furiously began hitting him. The stranger got up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Carei it's me!" He wailed. Her eyes met his and to her relief it was not him but Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, thank god." She embraced him so that Yusuke began to gasp for air.  
  
"It all right." He said as he held his head. "You kick pretty hard for someone who is only part demon."  
  
"How'd you know I was part demon?"  
  
"Uhhh." Yusuke froze. "Lucky guess...anyway what's wrong?"  
  
Carei paused and began to sniff the air. Her then were again filled with fear. "We have to go..now."  
  
"Wait what's wrong?"  
  
Carei was desperately tugging on Yusuke to come with her. "Please he'll find us!"  
  
"Who?" Yusuke said as he was passively resisting her tugs. "Who will find us?"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Carei wait..." She broke loosed of his grip and started running away. "CAREI."  
  
He pursued her to end of the block. He grabbed her arm again to stop her. She tried to break away but he held her. "Wait is going on?"  
  
"We have to hide," Carei gasped trying to pull away.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Yusuke where is you're your house?"  
  
"A mile or two from here but what is this.." She pulled hard and began to run.  
  
"There's no time."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the cemetery it will be harder for him to track us there." She picked up the pace. Yusuke was stumbling just to keep up with her. They arrived at the cemetery a minute later but didn't stop. Carei skillfully jumped any grave markers in their way while Yusuke, being dragged along, hit most of them. They headed straight for an old empty mortuary and went inside. Yusuke sat down on a couch that happened to be there as Carei barricaded the door. Yusuke by this time was abnormally confused.  
  
"You're pretty fast." He said while panting. "Now who are running from?" Carei, holding a piece of a chair leg turned to him.  
  
"Well.." she began but suddenly went cold stiff. She starred at a corridor that lead to a separate part of the mortuary and dropped the leg she was holding.  
  
Yusuke turned to where she was giving her attention but saw nothing. "Carei?"  
  
"Knew you'd go for the cemetery." a voice ran out. "You're so bloody predicable." Yusuke shot to his feet and began to look around. Out of that corridor he came. A not so tall man. He wasn't even that fierce looking. He dressed in black pants, boots, shirt, and really long black trench coat. He skin was very white and his voice was English. His shot hair was bleached white and sleeked back, even more so than Yusuke's. He didn't pay much attention to Yusuke but more to Carei. She backed slowly as he slowly approached. "What, no hug."  
  
"Spike..." she stuttered.  
  
"Ohh.so you remember me after all. I thought I didn't make that much of an impression. After all I only killed your brother, your first love, and any friends you really had and even though we barely know each other, you still remember me after I don't know love, 400 years."  
  
Yusuke stepped in front of Spike. "I don't who you are but if you harm her I will.."  
  
"Ohh.so you're the new bloody boyfriend."  
  
"...boyfriend.no.."  
  
"...so you don't love her."  
  
"..she is my.."  
  
".so your lovers..."  
  
"..no.."  
  
"Well make up your mind mate. I have to decide if I'll you or not."  
  
"Look here you won't be killing anyone.."  
  
"Oh yes I am mate."  
  
"Well..you not going to harm Carei.."  
  
"I am bloody hell going to do more than that. It is because of her that I spent 400 years locked away in that vicious little charm which you kindly broke for me and that is the only reason why I haven't ripped your head off yet."  
  
"Why don't you leave now before I get angrier." Yusuke began to gather his spirit energy.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I will!!!!" Yusuke threw a quick punch at Spike's head. Spike duck easily and returned with kick to the head and punch it the stomach. Yusuke fell back for a second and thought. He got me good I can barely he is still standing there. He dealt Spike a sharp kick to the head to which merely blinked.  
  
"Is that all you got. Well.this is going end quickly." Spike spoke as he came close and elbowed Yusuke in the head. He went low and kicked Yusuke to the floor. He then kicked him three times and on the third Yusuke flew three meters into the air and spun four full rotations before he came back to earth.  
  
Yusuke spat some blood on the floor. This guy is tough he thought. A sharp pain went threw his broken ribs as he struggled to his feet. Spike had brought out a pack of cigarettes and a newly acquired Zippo lighter. "Hey your shoes are untied," he said to a dazed Yusuke. Spike gave a sharp kick straight into his chest and Yusuke flew cross the room straight through the wall and into the cemetery. Spike look at Carei who had gone from a look of fear to an expression of vengeance. "Sorry about your boyfriend. He had some spunk the bloody bastard. Unusually heads would roll when I do that.  
  
"What you look like you wish to kill me now."  
  
"This is why we wanted you dusted. You were always like this."  
  
"Now don't start that. You act like I betrayed you. Who were the ones that left me die at the hell mouth."  
  
"You were just as bad as Angelus. You killed hundreds of people for food."  
  
"Don't act like you haven't. It is what we are."  
  
"Tillion never.."  
  
"Leave him out of this." Spike was furious more than he has been in a long time. "This is partly why I hunted you. You were always ashamed for what you did all because of that petty human soul. I was just going to relieve you of it."  
  
"Bullshit. You wanted me dead."  
  
"Well let's you me have a go then"  
  
Carei began by throwing a barrage of conventional kicks and punches and Spike was hard pressed to bloke them. Though she was not as strong as Spike was she more agile, she could get of a punch or kick faster than him. They fought out into the cemetery through were Yusuke abruptly departed. Carei had the upper hand until Spike caught her foot and pushed her into a marker. He then picked her up and threw her twenty meters into another. He jumped up into the air and landed directly in front of her. "You are not much bloody better than your boyfriend."  
  
"OH really." Spike turned to see Yusuke standing there with his fingers pointed like a gun at him. "SPIRIT GUN!" A blue beam of light hit Spike and exploded. Spike was flew 25 meters before he hit the ground. "Hah, serves him right." He held his ribs in pain as he walked over to Carei. "Well he's gone."  
  
"No..you must stab him with this through the heart to finish him." She brought out a wooden stake and handed it to Yusuke.  
  
"Let's see you use that." Yusuke jumped back to see Spike standing right beside him with a large gash in his left chest. How did he? He thought as he charged Spike trying to trust the stake into his heart. Spike caught his arm and twisted back with ease. Yusuke whimpered in pain. Suddenly Spike was no longer normal. His eyes became a grim brown. His face was wrinkled in a way that struck fear into Yusuke. His teeth were replaced by razor sharp fangs. "I really hate it when people shoot me." He broke Yusuke's arm and swung him into a marker. Spike walked over to Yusuke, "Well mate its lights out for you." Spike brought out the railroad spike and prepared to impale the detective. Then a figure that had been observing them for the past minutes revealed himself. He drew a katana and prepared to slice Spike into pieces. Spike saw him coming but the figure acted with such lighting fast speed that he had not time to react. Spike was struck six times with the blade. The figure stopped ten meters from Spike and sheathed his blade. Spike fell to the ground.  
  
"Am I glad to see you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei turned to face Yusuke. "I have been watching you Yusuke and him...what is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't look it but he is stronger than Toguro."  
  
Spike began to stand to stand up. "What.." Hiei exclaimed in suspense, "How can he be alive."  
  
"I told you. He can't die that way."  
  
"You should have listened to the girl. Now you all will die."  
  
Yusuke charged up his spirit gun while Hiei unsheathed his Katana. Spike starred them for a second and smiled. "I think you should leave Spike." said Carei. Spike laughed.  
  
"I be seeing you again Yusuke." He jumped into the air and disappeared. 


	3. Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike

Yusuke let out a coarse cry, "You know, broken tend to cause pain." Carei had just finished bandaging his wounds. "When I said put it tight I didn't mean cut of the blood flow to my arm.  
  
A recently arrived Kurama inquired to the situation, "So what sort of demon are we dealing with?"  
  
"I don't know, but he is incredibly strong and fast.." Yusuke moaned as he sat up.  
  
"I hit him over a dozen times and still didn't go down," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"That does not answer much. How could a demon with that much power stay hidden in this world for this long and no one know anything of him?" Kurama said.  
  
"Did you at least catch his name Yusuke?" Hiei questioned.  
  
Yusuke put a hand on his bruised head, "Yeah, I think it was.."  
  
"Spike.."  
  
"What?" every one said as they turned their attention toward Carei. She had been very quiet so far and seemed to stress for any if them wanting to bother her. "Carei?"  
  
"His name is Spike. I don't know what you would call him in your tongue but to sustain himself he feeds of the blood of humans. He is pretty much indestructible, invulnerable ergo that your attacks were quite useless against him. He can only be killed by either taking of his head of impaling his heart with a wooden stake."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Kurama asked a despaired Carei.  
  
"I have a past history with him. A long past...I thought he was dead. I thought he would never return. And now he will kill us all."  
  
"Not if we kill him first," Yusuke said as he broke off a leg of a chair. "You said all we have to do is put thus into his heart. That will be easy enough."  
  
"Well it still leaves one question to answer. Where has he been hiding all these years?"  
  
"I tell you the story. Sit down though you're in for a long wait.  
  
"It was a long time ago but it must be told if this is to make sense to you. Back when I was a little girl in some cold part of Hungary. My father was a great begin that has been around since time began. One day in his wonderings he fell upon a human. He was very intrigued he had never seen a human before. He was curious to see how they acted so he took human form and appeared to the human. That human was my mother. Several years went by after that. My mother, Arien, was young and only knew him as a kind and unusual friend that would appear from time to time. One day when visited my mother she said to him, 'I have known thou for many a year and have come not upon thy name.' At that he my father was confused. A name? In truth he had no name. He knew he had to give her an answer so he chose a word that had no meaning. He called himself Talon.  
  
"Over the years he became very fond of her. You can guess what happened next. She bore a child my brother Hadrian. A few years later she had me. My father taught us everything. About Makai, Spirit World, demons, and act. He told us never to sit with our backs to a door.  
  
"One night while my father was away seeing the world, four demons came. Somehow they broke the enchantments that protected the house. They slaughtered everyone in the village. Killed my mother. One of their powers is to turn others into one of them. They tried to turn me and my brother. I don't know, my fathers blood perhaps the fact we were half human. In some ways we became them and some ways did not. Their names were Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. When Talon returned he was devastated, he found them easily. He killed Darla and Drusilla. Beat the crap out of Spike. For Angelus he cursed him with a soul and conscience so that he would feel the guilt of what he has done. He disappeared shortly after. My father was angry at himself for his adventurous ways. He thought he should have been there. He departed from this world.  
  
"My brother and I after that became drifters. Wandering from place to place, occasionally we would run into Spike. Every time we would try to stop him from killing people but he was stronger than us. Eventually He thought of us as a nuisance and decided to get rid of us. He chased us through half the known world. Until that one night. Spike chased us here to this town. Now granted we didn't have nearly the power my father has but we devised an amulet that would trap him. So we waited for him. Then he found us. My brother fought him while I got the spell ready. And it worked, but Spike managed to kill my brother." A tear fell from Carei's eye. "That was almost 400 years ago."  
  
"Sounds like a supernatural soap opera," Yusuke criticized.  
  
"You see Spike just wants me. I am only a liability to all of you. I leave town, the country. I'll run Siberia. I still have some friends there, I think." Yusuke began to say something. "I know what you would say Yusuke. As long as he is here people will die, you and everyone you know and care about are just targets. If I know him he'll torture me to the point were I have know scream left in me, then he will kill everyone you know Yusuke, your mother, Keiko until you are know fill of hatred you come at him blindly. Once he has you he'll start to bleed you slowly. Once you die he'll begin on all of you. Until he gets bored, and kills me, he will rain terror on this town."  
  
"Well that better not happen then." Kurama said. "You won't have to leave Carei. Why go to Siberia when you have friends here?"  
  
"The fox is correct." Hiei spoke.  
  
"Yeah, and plus...I owe this guy some payback. Spike may be tough but I'll teach some manners." Yusuke said while he cracked his shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke, you're tough but you're a fool if you believe you can beat Spike! Countless demons and apparitions have tried and have all died."  
  
"Listen to the girl Urameshi." A voice ran as the door burst off its hinges. "She may a bloody betraying bitch, but she knows a little better than you, mate." Spike stood on the porch right out side the door. Kurama and Hiei had long since pulled out their weapons. Hiei stood on the couch wit his katana at hand, Kurama brought that famous whip of his. Yusuke stood there unflinching.  
  
"Don't worry," Carei said. "He cannot enter a private home without being invited in by its resident."  
  
"What?" Hiei said.  
  
"Oh she is quite right pet. I can't pass through this doorway. I see you've rounded up a band of pansies here. I know you," he pointed to Hiei. "The little annoying one with a sort sword. I owe some. I have not met you yet. But you will be dead soon."  
  
"Enough, William. Leave." Carei said.  
  
"There was a reason I came here well to kill you and to show your boy friend here this." He reached to side to reveal a battered Keiko gagged and tied. There small holes in her neck and small cuts all over here body.  
  
"KEIKO!!!"  
  
"Yusuke no." Kurama held Yusuke back.  
  
"Now it seems I have your attention mate. Have the coly and yourself come out and play, if you wish for her to avoid anymore pain."  
  
"How did you find her?"  
  
"Please I could bleeding smell her all over you last night. Now if you want her to die just say so."  
  
"He is lying Yusuke he will kill all of us."  
  
"Now that just ruined the surprise. I tell you what Urameshi. I do her quick out of the goodness of my heart."  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
Yusuke charged Spike. Spike dropped Keiko and knocked Yusuke back into the house. "I'll give till midnight to make a decision." Spike picked up Keiko and left.  
  
Author's Note: to all Buffy and Angel fans I am going to tweak around with the characters a bit. 


End file.
